


[Podfic] Who I Really Am

by nutmeag83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Grief/Mourning, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV John Watson, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Season/Series 04, Sexuality Crisis, TFP is ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83
Summary: You don't tend to give up your heterosexual privilege without a fight.





	[Podfic] Who I Really Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who I Really Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677030) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> This podfic started out as a lark as a way for me to work on my podficcing skillz and because I liked it and wanted to listen to it while I knitted. Then I actually liked the outcome and asked the author about posting it. Luckily, agirlsname is a doll and said yes. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. It hit me so hard when I read it, that I remembered it a year later (has it been a year? where has the time gone?) and wanted to read it again. If you do enjoy the story, please go kudo the original work. 
> 
> If you have any issues downloading, please shoot me a comment, and I'll fix it as soon as I can.
> 
> Thanks for listening!

This work can be downloaded as an mp3 file from Dropbox.

[Who I Really Am](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v0zmrh888z9t3ry/WhoIReallyAm.mp3?dl=0)  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumbler [@vateacancameos](http://vateacancameos.tumblr.com/).


End file.
